


Futuro Incierto

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, M/M, Más de las usuales peleas verbales entre shen y zed, Unresolved Tension, a zed le encanta tomar del pelo a shen (?), aca las discusiones de siempre, esas cosas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: La senda se muestra difusa enfrente de ellos. Apenas visible entre un mar de pétalos de flores. Pero en lugar de traer su fragancia, el hedor de cadáveres ahoga sus sentidos.Zed cree que algo se pudre desde lo más alto, pero Shen fija su vista en una amenaza más real y cercana





	Futuro Incierto

La noche se había marchado hacía horas. Atrás había quedado la bóveda oscura y finalmente el cielo se pintaba de colores más claros, el azul; tenue, suave, como la brisa a esas horas, se esparcía junto a un cálido rosado, espolvoreado como harina en una mesa. Los astros eran los verdaderos artistas, y el cielo siempre había sido su mejor lienzo. Las nubes se abrían como un abanico, y entre los espacios los rayos del sol se extendían, si pudiera tocarse; seguramente el cielo se sentiría cálido. Los picos de los árboles y la vegetación sólo servían para enmarcar aquella obra.

Usualmente la flora alrededor era un atractivo a primera vista. Los árboles explotaban exuberantes respirando, y las flores se abrían en colores brillantes. Siempre exóticos y a veces casi hipnóticos; incluso de noche, pero a esas horas de la mañana todo parecía descansar. Casi frágil, algunas pequeñas gotas de rocío bañaban pétalos y hojas. El camino se veía envuelto por el último recuerdo de la noche, una neblina matutina que al tacto con la piel creaba pequeños escalofríos. No era gruesa como los velos de las novias, tampoco muy visible como los velos de las bailarinas.

El camino parecía desaparecer, se dibujaba con un trazo muy sutil de polvo y tierra, y Shen a su lado a veces parecía ser consumido por la niebla. Veía como está le abrazaba, y pasaba sin impedimentos por todo su cuerpo hasta volver a dejarlo. Los minutos pasaron en absoluto silencio hasta que la neblina volviese a tragárselo _..._

— _Vamos hacia allá_ — _Calculó al ver la nueva ruta que tomaban entre el mar negro de ramas y árboles._ — _Entonces sí leíste todo_ —  _la voz de Zed incurrió en el silencio de la noche. Y la respiración de Shen por unos segundos respondió._

— _Leí todo lo que me dejaste en la mesa—._

— _Me sorprendió un poco, admito que ya poco me sorprende de los ancianos, pero, ¿Hacer esto?—._

_La brisa fría chocó contra las copas de los árboles, y el ruido de sus pasos relleno los espacios vacíos._

— _¿No te sorprende verdad?—. Afirmó Zed._

— _No—._

_Los espías de la orden de las sombras habían confirmado muchas de las sospechas que Zed había estado cultivando, pero la peor de todas había sido la que había compartido con Shen desde un principio. ¿Cómo escaparía Jhin de su encarcelamiento si no fuese por ayuda externa? Y no propiamente de los monjes que custodiaban Tuula. No. Esa sospecha había sido descartada desde el principio por Zed._

_Había sido algo más, alguien más poderoso._

_Los sospechosos fueron tachados uno a uno hasta dar con apenas uno de varios._

_Los ancianos de Jonia. No todos, pero una fracción de ellos habían metido sus manos para sacar a Jhin de su prisión..._

Shen salió de la neblina y Zed se acercó. Tendrían un largo recorrido.

—Voy a comprar unos caballos—. Extendiendo así su palma abierta hasta Shen, quien al principio miro sin mucho interés o emoción al otro, pero tras unos segundos un pequeño atisbo de fastidio se mostró en su faz. Registro el saco de tela que llevaba detrás colgado. Su disfraz de cazadores debía de mantenerse un poco más mientras confirmaban sus sospechas. Y aquel poblado estaba a unas horas más de ellos.

Pero el resto de la civilización después de este punto estaría aún más lejos.

Zed tomo la bolsita que al final Shen le extendió y revisó su contenido.

—Es suficiente para dos buenos caballos—.

—¿Y que dirás?—.

—Que somos cazadores—. Afiló Zed la mirada—¿Ya estás viejo que se te olvidó o qué?— sin desperdiciar la oportunidad para hacer burla de Shen.

—¿Dos cazadores sin sus caballos?—.

—La gente del pueblo se lo creyó—.

—Esto es una ciudad—.

Zed adelantó algunos pasos mientras se guardaba la bolsa entre sus ropas. —Algo muy creíble se me ocurrirá, al medio día nos reencontramos—. Y avanzó más, hasta disolverse entre otra corriente de neblina más. Shen entonces por fin pudo rodar los ojos.

¿Para que le quitaba dinero? Estaba seguro que Zed tenía aún más consigo.

...

— ¿Te rebajaron?—. Supuso Shen mientras sentía el peso de la bolsa de vuelta en su mano.

— Creyeron toda mi historia con solo ver mi nariz rota y los vendajes en mi brazo, una horda de picuchillos enloquecida, me dijeron que los caballos de aquí son los más rápidos—.

Shen no se rió ante tal ridiculez. Claro, para ellos. Pero una horda de picuchillos enloquecidos por cualquier motivo solamente dejaba ropa y armas atrás. Aquellas aves se comían hasta los huesos. Pero regurgitaban siempre la ropa y todo lo que no fuese orgánico.

—¿Qué conseguiste?—. Continuó Zed.

Estaban postrados en la base de un enorme árbol en medio de la plaza del mercado. No eran los únicos ahí. Pero si eran los únicos atentos a todo a su alrededor. Shen se rasco el cuello, al ojo inexperto parecería distraído. Pero Zed podía ver como este vigilaba cada movimiento a su alrededor.

— Todo aquí está tranquilo, lo más escandaloso que parece ocurrir es el retraso de la mercancía a los mercados—.

—¿Pasaste por los talleres y hostales?—.

—Incluso por los baños públicos, y nada—.

— ¿Ancianos? Solo me dijeron que a veces vienen y van—.

— Pero nadie les presta atención si solo están de paso—.

Zed arrugó el entrecejo. Y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

— Demos otra vuelta por el mercado, el medio día trae siempre rumores—.

...

Paseo su vista por el menú escrito en una tabla, con hambre todo le le parecía apetitoso. El puesto era sencillo, pero la hora era clave; medio día, se hallaban en el centro de la plaza junto a otras carretas de comida, no era el único puesto que vendía a esa hora y estaba lleno, habían conseguido asientos no sabían cómo.

Era el mejor momento para escuchar conversaciones y sacar más información.

Una cantidad de hombres salían de sus trabajos, dejaban cargas detrás de ellos y animales de labor, solo para sentarse y comer algo caliente. Siempre se sentía bien poder mezclarse entre los demás, era una segunda naturaleza; pasar desapercibido y volverse uno con el montón.

Repaso el menú, y llamó a una atareada chica que servía platos y tazones de comida. El sudor le corría por el cuello y se perdía entre el escote de su ropa de trabajo.

—Sí, quiero pedir eso—. Otra segunda naturaleza era contar el dinero por adelantado. Con una mano se sacaba las monedas del bolsillo, las contaba con el pulgar y el índice. Dejó el pago en la barra y Shen a su lado llamó también a la chica.

—Quiero lo mismo que él, más una ración grande, y picante—. Shen pagaba por adelantado igual. Si tenían que huir, no dejaban cuentas debiendo. Eso sí, contaba delante de la chica las monedas, agrego unas dos más, una especie de propina.

Zed no opino nada del apetito de Shen.

La chica anotó sus pedidos y con una sonrisa se fue a la cocina improvisada del puesto. Su padre atrás gritaba las órdenes y otro chico las repartía también. Un negocio familiar.

Volvió a pensar en los resultados de aquella mañana. No habían escuchado noticias de "demonios" o "bestias extrañas" tampoco habían visto a alguien con las descripciones físicas de Jhin, bueno, solo de altura. El tiempo había borrado de sus memorias las facciones comunes y corrientes de Jhin. Se había esfumado, mezclado como ellos ahora entre el montón de personas.

Unos hombres empezaron a hablar del trabajo. Un día difícil, Zed Los ignoró un rato mientras esperaba, el olor que llegaba a sus narices había despertado de su letargo a su estómago. Bostezo, cubriéndose con el antebrazo la boca. Y miró de nuevo hacia la cocina. Hasta que escucho que los hombres trabajaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Decidió escuchar esperando encontrar algo interesante, pero termino oyendo una detallada explicación de por qué los testículos de toro del valle eran uno de los mejores remedios para la "hombría" y "las enfermedades de luna".

De nuevo fijó su atención completamente en el puesto y sus ruidos. Y finalmente los pedidos llegaron. Sirvieron agua junto a sus raciones, la chica les agradeció con una última sonrisa su compra. Zed arrugó la nariz ante el olor muy fuerte para su gusto del picante.

Al terminar la chica trajo la tetera y un juego de tazas para servirle a los clientes, con modales de una chica cercana a la edad del matrimonio, sirvió con un solo pequeño error que no pasaría por alto una matrona. Agradeció sin más. Zed se dispuso a ver atento como las hojas teñían el agua tibia de su sabor. Y lo sintió.

Notó como Shen a su lado dejó de comer, y como si nada, volvió a masticar y a tragar en silencio de nuevo. Él lo sintió también, claro que lo iba a sentir.

Un joven se entrometió entre ellos y silbo atrevido a la chica que servía del otro lado unos platos.

— Hola preciosa ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?—. los hombres alrededor pasaron por alto su atrevimiento, su comida parecía más interesante.

— Hoy no, la pesca no fue buena—. la chica miró alrededor, y luego al joven. Encantada por supuesto, este le sonreía engreído, pero eso parecía gustarle a algunas chicas de su edad— Pero sí tengo tú otro pedido—.

El joven se sacó unas monedas y las dejo en la barra.

—Dámelo para llevar —. Y le guiño el ojo. Se acomodó el pelo que le caía por el rostro. Zed lo miro con todo el disimulo que tenía, Shen a su lado llamaba callado a la chica y le pedía otro plato.

—¿Y a dónde vas ?— Preguntó Zed al joven. Este continuaba metido entre ellos en el poco espacio que los separaba. Volvió a acomodarse el cabello, llevaba el pelo suelto, se cubría la espalda y parte de las armas con esto. Una yukata simple que cubría sus brazos, fácilmente pasaría por uno de los chicos que trabajaba en el hospedaje cercano, sus armas envueltas daban la impresión de ser simples objetos de limpieza.

Kayn sonrió a su maestro, inclinándose respetuosos hacia él, y luego hacia Shen. Parecía entender toda la situación.

— Tengo que llevar unos paquetes cerca del mercado y recoger unos jabones en el sector de las aguas—

— Ah, un día movido— Murmuró Zed como un comentario casual.

— Un poco, el trabajo de estos días ha sido arduo, se nos han escapado algunos inquilinos, pero logré encontrarlos y sacarles la plata que no debían—

— Ya veo, te invito la comida, yo la pago—

— No, no, qué pena mi señor—

— Insistimos — Habló Shen, pagando él la comida de Kayn, y devolviéndole las monedas.

Las tomó sin más.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír, Zed trato de no mirar la marca que descendía desde su ojo hasta su hombro. Todos creían que era un producto de la guerra, algunos, que se trataba de un lunar causado por tocarse el rostro durante la luna de sangre. En fin. Un montón de razones.

Bien sabía Zed que el darkin reposaba silencioso en su espalda oculto entre las hebras negras de cabello.

La chica se acercó a dejar su pedido. Kayn acarició disimulado sus manos al tomar la comida envuelta. Ella no pudo contener el rubor en su rostro, y trato de ocultar la sonrisa tímida. Kayn siempre hacia eso con la chicas jóvenes.

— Gracias por la comida mis respetados señores —. Sonrió de nuevo con aquel brillo característico, y se marchó entre el gentío de la plaza.

Apenas Shen terminase con su plato. Irían tras él. Kayn tenía información.

...

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que los dos maestros comenzaran a andar en la vereda principal de la ciudad, para encontrar a Kayn.  
Encontrarle fue fácil, sobre todo para Zed, que estaba más que acostumbrado a la presencia del menor. Sabía que podía hallarlo sin ningún retraso, aunque este intentara esconderse de él.

Shen solo se limitaba a seguirle unos pasos atrás, imbuido en sus propios pensamientos alejándose de la realidad. Tenía conocimiento de que Zed entrenaba un estudiante estrella. Sabía igual, que dicho estudiante cargaba cierta clase de maldición... Pero de solo sentirlo tan cerca se sintió abrumado por la energía que cargaba.

Eso no era una simple sensación o maldición común y corriente. Era mucho más fuerte que eso, algo que despertaba su instinto como Ojo del Crepúsculo, Inclusive sentía que podía hallar al joven estudiante de las sombras aún sin tener que reconocer sus facciones. Solo debía de dejarse llevar por esa energía tan hambrienta de poder que emanaba de él.

En un par de minutos, ambos llegaron a una zona lejana al centro concurrido de la ciudad; Era la zona de hospedaje y aguas termales.

Alejada un poco del ruido y alboroto cotidiano. Una área de paso y de uso casi exclusivo para turistas o personas con cierto poder económico.

Por la hora del día, se veían en todos lados a empleados de los diferentes hostales caminando con prisa. Algunos llevando cubetas cargadas de agua o llevando los víveres de lo que se consumiría esa noche.

Todos vestían impecables yukatas blancas, todos lucían ocupados y atareados, todos, menos un joven que posaba cerca de un estanque casi a las orillas de esa zona de hospedaje.  
Estaba absorto, viendo su imagen en el reflejo del agua. Moviendo algunos lirios que estorbaban para apreciar mejor su rostro. Mojando a penas las yemas de sus dedos para acomodar su cabello, para finalizar sonriendo satisfecho ante su apariencia.

Zed que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar los movimientos de su pupilo termina por suspirar hastiado al reconocer lo que hacía. Siendo así de vanidoso podía costarle caro, parecía que siempre tenía la guardia baja.

A paso lento y desinteresado, Zed y Shen se acercaron al estanque donde Kayn estaba sentado en el borde.

Así era Kayn, siempre resaltando, pues amaba llamar la atención.  
Siempre decía que usaba eso a su favor, que la gente es más abierta y confiada con alguien extrovertido. Quizás tenía razón. Quizás sí funcionaba... Aún estaba vivo.

—¿Han pensado en quedarse una noche en alguno de los hostales?—. Kayn preguntó como si nada, separándose al fin de su reflejo. Sonriendo orgulloso a los dos mayores.

—Depende. No tenemos pensado quedarnos mucho tiempo por esta ruta—. Zed era cauteloso. Cuidando sus palabras en todo momento, mas su actitud se mantenía relajada.

—La época de veda está a punto de terminar. Debemos continuar—. Complementa Shen con calma, entre cruzando los brazos.

Kayn no intenta ocultar su risa, la deja brotar como si le acabaran de contar un buen chiste. La mirada ámbar del Ojo del Crepúsculo se posa sobre Zed, quizás pidiendo una explicación.  
El maestro de las sombras solo se limita a rodar los ojos. Sabía que no tenía caso. Se había rendido hace varios ayeres en entender siempre a su alumno. Sabía que algunas veces sus pensamientos eran un misterio, sobre todo si el condenado Darkin le hablaba al oído.

—Me encantaría insistir—. Comentó risueño. —Mis compañeros y yo hemos trabajado arduamente estos días. El cambio anual de Luna se acerca. Es una clase de festival que se celebra en la ciudad. Muy llamativo y concurrido—. La mirada cautivante de Kayn; la ambivalencia de sus pupilas, se clavaron en su maestro. Era claro para ellos el mensaje implicado.

—¿Cuantas noches?—. Cuestionó Zed, entrecerrando los ojos, exigente.

—Cinco noches a partir de mañana, pero supongo que les bastará hallar el encanto del festival en dos noches—.

Kayn se acomodó su bata blanca, buscando entre lo pliegues de su ropa algo en particular.

—Por favor mis señores, déjenme les devuelvo el favor... que tuvieron conmigo en la hora del almuerzo—. Continúo hurgando entre su ropa, hasta que con una exclamación victoriosa sacó un papel doblado y lo extendió a su maestro. —Disfruten su estadía~—.

Después de eso, se despidió de manera informal. Levantando un brazo y agitándolo mientras caminaba para alejarse.

Shen solo se limitó a ver la espalda del estudiante de las sombras,y no paso desapercibido para él como una pupila se abrió, era del arma que cargaba. Dicha pupila le regresó la mirada.  
Debía estar atento en todo momento...

—Maldito bastardo—. Zed murmura, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

—¿Qué te dio?—. Se acercó un poco más solo para ver el contenido de aquel papel.

Zed sonrió y le pasa aquella hoja. —Ese tonto lo tenía ya planeado—.

Shen entiende al leer las letras doradas que estaban ahí. Era algún tipo de cupón de cortesía de un hostal. Dos noches gratis y estaba seguro que era un lugar resguardado para platicar a modo de lo que harían a partir de ahora.

...

El día había seguido su curso, y consigo el Sol, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Los grillos sonaban en cada esquina, augurando una noche cálida.

Como había sido "planeado", de una manera bastante espontánea, los dos maestros ninjas esperaron a que la noche reinara antes de siquiera acercarse al hostal donde pernoctarían.

No hubo sorpresa al descubrir que compartirian pieza. No tenía caso quejarse, lo importante es que volvían a tener techo por una velada más. Y no se podía desagradecer aquello.

De manera tácita y silenciosa, ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar; Reorganizar planes y rutas, como igual sería necesario abastecer en ese pueblo agua y comida. No había mucho que hacer esa noche...

Zed cede la cama a Shen, y mientras tanto, decide sentarse en el suelo. Buscando entre sus cosas encontró un mapa y lo abre enfrente de sus piernas. Era un mapa de la zona norte de Jonia, justo donde se encontraban.  
Cada área importante se encontraba resaltada: Cada ruta comercial grande, cada ciudad o pueblo relevante. Cada puerto marítimo o fluvial. Cada templo de cualquier secta u orden. Cualquier foco que podría llamar la atención del bastardo de Jhin.

La recopilación de información estaba siendo lenta, pues parece que le habían perdido la pista desde el ataque en el bosque... No debería estar tan lejos con la herida que le causaron. Pero no tenía sentido, debían de estar pisando sus talones y aun así, para Zed no era de esa forma. Sentía que se había escapado de entre sus cuchillas...

Algo andaba mal. Jhin había sanado demasiado pronto... ó estaba recibiendo ayuda y por eso no tenían pista alguna.

Era un gran enigma, pero a la vez Zed sentía que estaban cerca de algo importante. Tenía la sensación, y el hecho de que Kayn estuviera en la ciudad por lo que parecía más tiempo de lo normal le daba ese sentimiento de que estaba en lo correcto.

Kayn podría ser un niñato arrogante, pero nunca le haría perder el tiempo con banalidades. Lo conocía...

—Tu estudiante. Es demasiado particular— La voz de Shen resuena como un murmullo en la habitación. Rompiendo el silencio que habían creado los dos.

Zed suspira cansado. Cuando Shen hablaba para iniciar una conversación no era particularmente para aliviar el ambiente.

—Lo es, al final, lo entrené yo— Confiesa con falsa modestia. Quizás su estudiante había aprendido más de él, de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

—Particular...— Repite Shen, como si estuviera saboreando su significado. Probablemente no era el mejor término para describirlo. —¿Y cómo fue que tiene posesión de un arma Darkin?—

Una ráfaga de viento entra con cierta fuerza en la habitación, haciendo que tiemblen las llamas de las velas que iluminaban.

Zed deja al fin el mapa sobre el suelo, sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad de seguir leyendo.  
Shen había tocado una hebra importante.

—¿Qué conoces de los Darkin?—Porque era obvio que sabía de ellos. Suponía que como Ojo del Crepúsculo debía estar enterado de los por menores.

—Lo suficiente— La respuesta escueta hace que el ambiente cada vez sea más tenso. —Entonces, ¿Cómo obtuvo el arma Darkin?— Shen insiste seco. Era necio y no quería que lo disuadiera de la respuesta.

—En una misión—. Zed no tenía intenciones de contar la historia con detalles. Aún era un tema confidencial que no se escapaba de los gruesos muros de la Orden. —Hubo meses de investigación, hasta que mis espías confirmaron el hecho— Hizo una mueca antes de proseguir, como si lo que dijera le produjera asco. —Los noxianos tenían un arma Darkin en su poder, ¡Y yo no lo iba a conceder!— Baja un poco la voz, se había exaltado. —La misión original era traer, sellar y estudiarla. Pero Kayn, en un acto de estúpida soberbia, pensó que él podía manejarla mejor que nadie más—

El silencio abordó el cuarto después de hablar sobre el origen de ese Darkin en la Orden de las Sombras. Era un evento controversial, pues no fue sellado por una imprudencia y Zed sabía de antemano que Shen no estaría "contento" con tal cosa.

—El Darkin esta activo y su energía es abismal... Se debe sellar el arma— Fue la sentencia dada por el Ojo del Crepúsculo.

—No se puede sellar si ya tiene portador vivo— La respuesta de Zed es dada con ironía, como si acabara de decir lo más obvio sobre el tema. Él había investigado por meses esas armas. Shen debería saberlo si estudió por más tiempo sobre las mismas...

¡Oh...!

—Tu estudiante es una potencial amenaza, Zed—.

Escondidas, estaban las reales intenciones de Shen.

—¿Qué dices?— Había escuchado perfectamente, incluso había entendido lo que dijo entre líneas. ¡Pero se negaba a creer! Comenzaba arder en furia por semejante amenaza a su pupilo.

—Sé que te importa el bien colectivo. Así que te pido que seas lógico—.

—No. Ahora escúchame tu, "honorable" Ojo del Crepúsculo—. Escupe sus palabras mientras cierra con fuerza su puño. Como si de esa forma se contuviera las ganas de romperle de nuevo la nariz. —Nadie tocará a mis estudiantes, nadie amenaza de muerte a mi estudiante estrella. ¡A mi heredero! Así que, por el bien de esta estúpida misión de caza, pasaré por alto tus palabras—. La mirada escarlata de Zed se posa como una daga afilada sobre las orbes de su igual. Era el ultimátum que le daba.

Shen ya parecía acostumbrado a las amenazas de su acompañante, sin embargo, esta amenaza no parecía vacía. De igual forma, no se inmuta ni cede a su voluntad. No le teme y es por eso que insiste de nuevo.

—Zed, se congruente, se racional. Tú o tu Orden no podrán contenerlo si llega a transformarse por completo...—.

—Le pondrás un dedo encima sobre mi cadáver—. Le interrumpe de forma violenta, no daría siquiera un paso atrás.

Y pareciera que su perseverancia tocó al fin a su necio acompañante.

—Pareciera que el Darkin lo ha marcado— Shen toca disimuladamente su lado izquierdo de su propio rostro. —¿Cuánto tiempo...?—.

—Lleva menos de dos años—. Zed interrumpe una vez más. Realmente deseaba que la plática terminara.

—Ha resistido demasiado—. Ningún libro o registro que haya leído tenía noticias de eso. Era un tema ignorado u olvidado, sin embargo, tenía conocimiento de un par de portadores que fueron consumidos casi al instante por el arma Darkin...

Que el alumno de Zed haya resistido por tanto tiempo lo volvía... Excepcional.

—Él dominará al Darkin— La seguridad de Zed al decir eso parecía como si ya supiera el resultado final. Como si estuviera adelantado a los hechos.

—Eso espero—. Shen se extrañó al decir esas palabras. Pero tenía sentido que estuviera "preocupado". Realmente no quería lidiar con una bestia como relataban los textos perdidos.

Era eso, pues definitivamente no sentía empatía con Zed.

El silencio vuelve a reinar en la pieza, pues el tema del arma había quedado zanjado. No había más que aportar, a menos de querer desatar la ira del maestro de la sombra.

—Shen—. La voz de Zed pareció cambiar de tono, mostrándose más relajado. El maestro de las sombras se levanta del suelo, estirándose en su lugar y girando para estar a la misma altura que su acompañantes. —¿Realmente sabes cuál es la más gran diferencia entre Kusho y tu, respecto a mi?—

—No, no tengo idea—. Shen medita su respuesta. Claro que había cientos o miles de razones que diferencian ambas escuelas. Pero no tenía idea cual cruzaba la cabeza de Zed. —Dime cual es—.

—Que a diferencia de ustedes; Yo sí confío en mis alumnos—.


End file.
